Theme Park Madness
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Circles around Sandy the Sandshrew. My Pokemon characters go to a theme park and some learn to deal with fear. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the theme park _King's Dominion_.

Translations to Sandy's Spanish mutterings are at the end of the chapter for non-Spanish speakers!

* * *

**"I can't believe we're going to King's Dominion!" Zanny exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly. Sandy joined her in this happy dance.**

**"I know! _Esto es tan emocionante!_" the Sandshrew exclaimed.**

**"I have no idea what you just said, but yeah!" her Zangoose friend exclaimed right back.**

**"We'll have so much fun!" they screamed at the same time.**

**---**

**Sandy was staring out the window with a bored expression on her face. This limo ride was taking longer than she expected. The majority of the Pokemon were asleep...even Mahi and Rin were snoozing.**

**"_Este viaje es tan aburrido_..." she muttered to herself. She took off her sombrero and fanned herself with it. It was an unusually hot day today...even for a desert dwelling Sandshrew.**

**"_Si este viaje no es el fin en breve, estoy matando a alguien_." she complained quietly.**

**"We're here." the driver called.**

**"_Por fin! Gracias de Dios!_" she exclaimed in obvious relief as everyone immediatly snapped awake and rushed out of the limo door like a herd of wild animals, yelling 'Freedom!' at the top of their lungs.**

**Nobody bothered to tip the driver, who stood in shock of everyone's...bored issues.**

**---**

"We'll seperate you all in groups of three." Mahi said. Zanny moaned, knowing that she'll be stuck with- "Fang, Zanny, and Sandy."

Rin sighed. "How'd I know you'll do that?"

Mahi shrugged. "Sandy's there to referee, otherwise, they'll kill each other. And!..." She whispered the next part. "I'm pretty sure they're starting to like each other."

Rin looked at Zanny and Fang, who glared at each other growling.

"Oh yeah...they just love each other soooo much."

Mahi continued. "Hiarashi, Growlithe, and Kit. Sableye, Darkness, and Kooky. Todo, Eevee, and Pigeot."

"Any problems with your group, raise your hand." Rin said. Zanny immediatly raised her paw and Fang franctically waved his tail. "Except Fang and Zanny."

The two Pokemon reluctantly put their limbs down.

---

**"Why?! Whyyyyyyyyyyy!?" Zanny yelled at the sky. Fang flinched at how loud she shouted. Sandy had cleverly placed herself between the two.**

**"What's done is done." Sandy said, looking at her best friend, who was laying on the ground, crying at her misfortune. "Just ignore eachother and we'll have lots of fun."**

**"Ignore her? I can smell her a mile away!" Fang said. Zanny shot up angrily.**

**"Oh! Like you smell any better?" she exclaimed. Sandy took out a spray bottle and squirted both of them with hot sauce.**

**"What the-?" the two said simultaneously.**

**"Bad Pokemon." was all Sandy said before walking towards the rollercoaster, The Anaconda. They met the trio of fire Pokemon staring at it. Hiarashi trembled when the coaster went in the water.**

**Sandy walked up to the Cyndaquil. "Don't worry. It goes into a tunnel. It doesn't really go in the water."**

**Hiarashi looked at her nervously. "But it looks really scary..."**

**Sandy looked at the loops. "_Madre mia_..." However, she tried to apear confident for Hiarashi's sake. In the background, Zanny and Fang were staring daggers at eachother.**

**Darkness and Sableye walked out of the ride's exit. Kooky was sleeping on the Umbreon's back. Sandy smiled at them.**

**"Tell Hiarashi that the ride isn't scary at all." she said as Fang and Zanny lashed out at each other behind her back.**

**Sableye smiled. "It's not scary. Kooky fell asleep right in the middle of it." he reassured.**

**Hiarashi felt braver at that and followed the other fire Pokemon. Sandy looked back and sprayed the fighting Seviper and Zangoose with more hotsauce. That stopped them for now.**

**_Few minutes later..._**

**Kit and Growlithe ran out and waited for Hiarashi. The Cyndaquil came out slowly, looking traumatized.**

**Sandy, Darkness, and Sableye looked at each other worriedly.**

**"You said it wasn't scary." the Sandshrew scolded the other two.**

**"It wasn't. Kooky fell asleep! It was that boring!" Sableye defended.**

**"Then again...we just got done eating when we rode it..." Darkness admitted. "And he is an Abra...**

**"_Tu idiotos_..." Sandy muttered.**

**---**

**"I'm not goin on!" Zanny exclaimed when they tried to get on The Volcano. Fang smiled as Sandy squirted Zanny with hot sauce again. "Stop that."**

**"Get on the rollarcoaster!" the Sandshrew insisted. **

**"No way!" Zanny exclaimed, staring at the cars nervously. Sandy squirted her with no hesitation. The Zangoose shook her fur out. "I don't wanna go on!"**

**Again, she recieved another squirt.**

**"Just leave the coward." Fang said. Zanny nodded quickly, paused, then glared at him.**

**"Hey!" She was about to attack when the rollercoaster shot off.**

**---**

**"Zanny, you have to go on one rollercoaster." Sandy said as they were eating lunch. Zanny didn't look up from her fries.**

**"I'll go on when you go on a water ride."**

**"_No del infierno_..." Sandy muttered quietly. Then louder, she said: "I will, if you go on one rollercoaster."**

**Zanny looked at her friend, then at Fang with a...non-hostile look, like she wanted to hear his opinion. Fang shook his head, showing that he's staying out of this conversation.**

**Zanny sighed. "Okay. But just one."**

**---**

**"This is the least scariest rollercoaster here." Sandy informed when they got to The Avalanche.**

**Zanny looked doubtfully. This actually looked scarier, since she couldn't see any rails whatsoever.**

**"It's like a sled ride. It doesn't even dive that deep." Fang muttered as he passed her. Hearing this and seeing Sandy's hot sauce bottle ready, she nodded and they moved towards the cars.**

**Getting in with Sandy, Zanny sighed nervously and squeaked when the ride started. She started whimpering as they got higher and higher. Sandy petted her friend's head in reassurance.**

**The cars paused at the top and Zanny closed her eyes as the rest of the ride followed through. However, she opened her eyes in the middle of it and found that she was actually enjoying herself.**

**She laughed with Sandy and bounded off when the ride ended.**

**"That wasn't bad." the Zangoose muttered. The ****Sandshrew nodded.**

**"Told you. Wanna go again?" she offered. Zanny bounced up and they went on again while Fang stayed behind, smiling at the accomplishment.**

**---**

**"You promised Sandy." Zanny said at the end of the day. They were standing before Diamond Falls, one of the water rides where they would slide down a steep 'waterfall'.**

**Fang chuckled as Sandy squirted Zanny for reminding her.**

**"I didn't promise that! You're lying!" Zanny was about to say otherwise, but she got squirted again. "Bad Zangoose!"**

**"Come on! I went on with you on that rollercoaster. Now keep your promise, please!"**

**Sandy sighed at Zanny's puppy dog eyes.**

**"Alright." she finally gave in.**

**"Time to go!" Mahi's voice called through the theme park. Sandy immediatly made a run for it.**

**"See ya!" she exclaimed. Zanny realized that she got cheated and chased after the Ground-type.**

**"Wait a minute! You said..."**

**"No I didn't..."**

**Their voices became softer and softer until they disappeared in the distance. Fang sighed and held up a sign in his mouth with the words:**

**'Come and visit King's Dominion Today! It'll keep your friends close and your enemies closer!'**

**

* * *

**

This is a rough translation.

Esto es tan emocionante- this is so exciting  
Este viaje es tan aburrido- this trip is so boring  
Si este viaje no es el fin en breve, estoy matando a alguien- if this trip isn't ending soon, i'm killin somebody.  
por fin!gracios de dios- finally! thank God!  
Madre mia- Mother  
Tu idiotos- you idiots.  
no del infierno- hell no.

Hope you liked.


End file.
